


Wind Me Up

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy loves winding Frank up.----A request for frankenbilly and 'winding the other up in public'.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Punisher





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request on Tumblr.

Billy is a little shit. 

This much, Frank has come to accept. It’s just one of those things that one would consider a fact of life. The sky was blue, the grass was green and Billy thrived on being a pain in the ass. 

Not to say that Frank is enjoying this at least a little. He clearly is, if the growing bulge in his jeans was any indication. 

All they had to do today was run errands. Simple, right? With Billy? Good luck.

At first, the hand on his back while they wandered around the grocery store was just a small comfort. But then it turned into a hand on his ass and not just a stationary hand, no, of course not. Billy was actually actively squeezing his ass whenever he thought he could get away with it, which, naturally, he did, because when it comes to Billy? Frank is a bit of a pushover. 

Then came the subtle brush of the hand against the front of his jeans, just enough to tease Frank and get him to notice. How Billy managed to do that and make it look so natural, as though nothing was going on at all was beyond Frank. It also didn’t help that Billy kept looking at him with those big dark eyes that he loved so much. Billy really knew how to get under his skin without breaking a sweat. 

But two could play that game. The moment Frank saw an opportunity, he used his bulk to back Billy up against a nearby wall, leaning up to murmur in his ear. The things he said didn’t matter much, various sundry sins and filthy ideas. The look on Billy’s face though, that was enough to send a thrill down Frank’s spine, only adding to the heat already gathering in the pit of his stomach. The grin that had spread across Billy’s face was enough to make most women wet on sight and it was certainly clear that Frank wasn’t immune even with the difference in hardware. 

It was becoming awfully clear they weren’t going to make it home, not when they increasingly couldn’t keep their hands off each other. So, when they soon found themselves tumbling into a cramped grocery store bathroom, neither were all too surprised. 

The next thing Billy knew he bent over at the line of sinks, Frank grinding against his ass. Billy tried to keep quiet but couldn’t stop the soft sounds of want escaping his lips. He was already so hard and he could think of nothing more than how badly he wanted to feel Frank inside him. He was sure that was something he’d never get tired of. 

Belts were quickly undone and clothes shoved down. Billy let his head rest against the mirror, watching Frank in the reflection. 

It was done quick and dirty but Billy relished in that, in the feeling of Frank holding his hips in his bruising grip, fucking in and out of him roughly. He allowed himself to be manhandled however Frank wanted him, leaning into every thrust, eyes closed as he was thoroughly taken apart. 

Frank pulled Billy flush against him, driving himself deeper. The sound Billy made was loud enough that Frank’s meaty hand reached to cover his mouth. As Billy watched their fornicating bodies in the mirror, he couldn’t help be turned on even more, moaning against Frank’s palm. It was erotic in an almost twisted sort of way to watch Frank as he worked, his muscles bunched beneath his shirt, the veins highlighted at the v line of his hips. Frank’s lip curled back, revealing a perfect canine, a growl leaving his chest as he plunged forward particularly hard, causing Billy’s eyes to nearly rolled back in his head. 

Frank nipped at Billy’s ear lobe, “You’re so fucking filthy. You’re close, aren’t you?” He reached around to grip Billy’s forgotten cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

Billy keened, muffled by Frank’s hand as he struggled to keep ahold of himself. But, as always, Frank knew just what to do. First, it was lips against that perfect neck and then it was teeth and Billy couldn’t remember what happened after that except that his mind turned static and he spilled himself all over Frank’s hand and the sink below. 

He briefly registered the distinct feeling of Frank coming undone but he couldn’t think beyond trying to control his breathing. He did allow Frank to clean them both up as best as he could at the moment before quietly coaxing him upright and helping him put his clothes back into place so he was at least somewhat presentable. 

“You all in there, sweetheart?” Frank asked, slipping his arm around Billy as they both exited the bathroom and tried not to look too guilty about what they’d just done. He leaned to kiss under the other man’s jaw as they made their way out of the store. 

“Never been better.” Billy murmured, a hint of a sly smile on his lips. His hand slid down Frank’s back and unabashedly cupped Frank’s ass once again. 

“Already? Honestly, Bill?”

The sly smile only grew. “Damn right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
